A punishment
by Graceful Crisis
Summary: Because he'd always liked her. Even before he knew she wasn't a man. ShangxPing /Mulan


AN/R(Authors note/ Authors rambling): I don't know where I get my twisted plot-ideas from. But they just pop into my mind, and then I can't write anything else unless I get them out! I have a strong fascination of armies and camps. All those men together with no women around.. Sexual tension, much?

Anyway, basically this is a PWP, disguised as a tasteful erotic Disney fanfiction. Also this is not exactly hetero sex. Well it is. But Shang will not discover that Mulan is a girl – it follows the actual storyline where it is revealed she's a woman on the snowy mountain. Set before he tells her to go home and she climbs the pole, but after a couple of weeks training.

**A punishment**

The sun was barely up when she awoke. Fumbling, she found a shoe and pulled her heavy garments on. Mushu was still curled up like a snake next to her pillow, he was sound asleep. She sighed heavily and scanned the tent for her other shoe that had apparently run away. Her short jet-black hair was lighter compared to before, she used to have had the most beautiful hair in the city, she might have been seen as a klutz and an embarrassment, but there hadn't been a girl who didn't envy her looks.

She liked the fact that she didn't have to comb it every single morning anymore, and how her entire head felt lighter. The sleep was still in her body, but she managed to find the missing shoe underneath her blanket, where it had disappeared to and pulled it onto her foot. They were supposed to train with fireworks today, not the stuff she had gone to see with her family every once a year, but the kind that was meant to hurt another person. Gunpowder. They had been in the camp for 3 weeks now, but it was the first time they had been allowed to train with something that could do actual damage if their unskilled hands should quiver.

Mulan opened the tent opening and lifted her head toward the sky. Huge lazy clouds were gliding across the sky that was still held tones of black and deep-blue. In an hour it would be lighted by the sun. She reached her hands toward the sky and felt the pull in her tired and worn body. Putting the effects of the harsh trainingaside she had more energy than ever. And her arms were beginning to show muscles rippling underneath her tanned skin; she'd sworn that she could see muscles on her stomach as well. Everything looked brighter compared to the first day where she'd been absolutely positive she was to be sent home after a single day.

As she arrived at the camp the rest of the men were already standing in lines. She straightened her back and walked confidently in direction of the group. "Morning, guys," she said with the deepest voice she could muster, it wasn't that hard since her voice was still croaked from sleep. The others flashed a couple of smiles her direction. The tough training, the defeats and the victories, it had all been reasons that had lead to her approval.

Then Shang arrived. Her heart flip-flopped inside her chest and she lowered her gaze. He had been too soft on her lately. Carrying her bags if she fell behind, taken up her tent had she screwed up a couple of times, lit her fire if she singlehanded had blown out the flames. But she knew that these acts that would seem like kind things to do wasn't because Shang liked her, rather because he didn't want the entire group to be pulled down by her incompetence.

An ugly thought had snuck its way into her mind the previous night: What if she was merely dead-weight? If she didn't contribute with anything, and could not even carry her own weight, then there surely was no reason for Shang to keep her. The thought was so scary that her throat had tightened. The mere thought of riding home – a soldier suffering from defeat, except she hadn't even had the opportunity to fight yet. Her parent's disappointed glances. The family-honor.

That simply wasn't an option. She just had to grit her teeth if the burden was too heavy and pray to her ancestors that the arrows would hit.

They went into the abandoned fields around the camp, and worked out until the golden crops looked like they were on fire in the sun's light. Mulan send a quick gaze in Shang's direction. His naked breast and torso were bathed in the warm light. A lock of his hair had fallen out of his hair-bun and clung to his forehead. She mentally slapped herself for openly admiring him, and went back to her own training.

* * *

"Do you realize what you could have done?! He could have **died**!" Shang took a hold of her arm, his fingers bore into her flesh. The ringing in her ears wouldn't stop, and she could still see the explosion before her eyes; the blast of red, yellow and orange, Ling getting out if the way in the last second, Shang's forceful cry and her own shivering hands.

She could faintly hear Ling assuring Shang that he had not been hurt. But the tight unforgiving grip on her arm didn't decrease.

"Everyone stays." Shang ordered harshly, he started walking away from the group, pulling Mulan right behind him. She saw the surroundings as through a haze, and she almost fell a couple of times, which only resulted in hurting her arm more where Shang held her cruelly tight. They reached the forest, lake and the rocks and it all came to a halt. She was thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

"I should send you home, Ping," Shang had gotten his voice under control, but Mulan could see that his knuckles were still shaking with anger. She was shaking herself but that was a response to the incident, rather than madness. She couldn't think straight. She could only think that she didn't want to be sent home as he'd just suggested.

"If he had died as a result of your incompetence.." Shang's eyes were cold and predictive; he grabbed her hair and pulled her up again. It hurt, and she could feel a couple of hairs coming loose. Her hair fell down and veiled her face.

"Take off your equipment and place your hand on the rocks," she did as she was ordered, removed the heavy metal-gear and placed her quivering hands on the rough surface of a large grey rock. She was still wearing a blouse, but she wasn't even considering that he would discover her secret, the only thing that went through her head at the moment was Ling's terrified expression and the fear of being told to leave.

"I really thought you'd gotten your act together. No more carrying his bags and no more helping him out, I thought. But I guess I was wrong," Shang spat. Mulan couldn't see him but she could hear how something rustled behind her. Then she heard the object **whished** through the air and felt the immense pain on her back through the thin shirt-fabric.

"Lift your shirt," Shang hissed. Mulan reached up and pulled the shirt along; and stopped just below the spot where her bandages started. Shang didn't comment on it, still blinded by anger no doubt. He hit her again and she let out a strangled cry. She could feel tears burning in her eyes, but she blinked them away and clenched her fingers tightly into the shirt fabric she was still holding on to.

Then she felt Shang's strong hands on each side of her hips. She could faintly hear his ragged breathing, then he mumbled," I should hate you.. I don't know why I can't." As his hands ghosted over her lower back, he caressed the swollen red marks he himself had left there.

"You have to get it together, Ping. Otherwise I'm going to send you home," Shang mumbled affectionately, Mulan felt his hands moving lower until they rested neatly on her butt. "Lower your pants."

Mulan could hardly get a "yes, sir" over her lips as she fumbled with her pants. The air was cold against her skin, the heat spread through her body when she felt Shang's hands on her naked backside and ass-cheeks.

A gasp escaped her lips. Shang's finger had intruded her private space, causing her to grab onto the rocks again. The heat spread like hot liquid through her ragged body, and her heart was racing like she'd just completed a marathon. She could not say anything.

Even as he entered a second finger she could not get a word across her lips. She was too terrified he'd find out she wasn't a man. What would he do if he did find out? She bit her bottom lip until she could feel blood on her tongue. She thanked heavens that it was getting dark, Shang would likely not notice her lack of.. Manhood.. Unless he actually searched for it. He wouldn't. This wasn't about that. This was about Shang's desire. She was just there, right?

"I can't wait anymore.." Shang said. He pulled her pants all the way down and wetted her hole with his own spit. She heard how he rustled with his own clothes, and felt how his hard length probed against her opening. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But she clenched her teeth and fisted her hands. Her nails bore into her palms as Shang thrust into her warmth.

Every thrust sent waves of sharp pain through her backside, but she convinced herself she could take it and held her tongue. His hands were roaming about on her backside, before resting firmly on her hips to hold her in place as he pounded into her.

His speed increased and soon he was slamming into her defenseless body. She had never known of lust or desire, but the warmth that she felt deep inside her stomach and the tingling sensation on her skin, made her gasp throatily. She experimentally met his thrusts, and found that the little control she felt was given increased the still-spreading heat.

"Do that again," Shang gasped. She met his request and thrust her hips backwards; it earned a moan from the captain. It didn't take long for Shang to reach his limit and shoot his load deep into her. He held her for a couple seconds as his breathing returned to normal, and then he pulled out of her and fumbled with his pants. She could feel how the sticky substance leaked and down the inside of her thighs.

"I'm sorry, Ping."

He didn't really have to say anything. Somehow she understood. She nodded. "I'll get my act together, sir. You won't get another reason to send me home."

Shang stood dumfounded for a while, then he smiled awkwardly before his face returned to the stern expression he usually wore.

"I'm looking forward to not sending you home then."

_End_.

AN: Don't rub it in my face if something is completely off from the actual storyline, I haven't seen Mulan in a while (I even had to google some of the names.)

Also thanks to everyone who's reviewed on my other stories! I get so happy every time I receive a review. Some of the people who've subscribed to me was probably a little disappointed that this was what I posted. But I change fandom like I change underwear and I write whatever I feel like writing. Please subscribe me anyway and simply read what appeals to you. Requests are also loved even though I can't promise anything.

Please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta.


End file.
